battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
United States
The United States of America (commonly referred to as the United States, the U.S., the USA, or America) is a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states and a federal district. The country is situated mostly in central North America, where its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lie between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. The state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent, with Canada to the east and Russia to the west across the Bering Strait. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The country also possesses several territories in the Caribbean and Pacific. At 3.79 million square miles (9.83 million km2) and with about 308 million people, the United States is the third or fourth largest country by total area, and the third largest both by land area and population. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The U.S. economy is the largest national economy in the world, with an estimated 2008 gross domestic product (GDP) of US $14.4 trillion (a quarter of nominal global GDP and a fifth of global GDP at purchasing power parity). Indigenous peoples, probably of Asian origin, have inhabited what is now the mainland United States for many thousands of years. This Native American population was greatly reduced by disease and warfare after European contact. The United States was founded by thirteen British colonies located along the Atlantic seaboard. On July 4, 1776, they issued the Declaration of Independence, which proclaimed their right to self-determination and their establishment of a cooperative union. The rebellious states defeated Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. The Philadelphia Convention adopted the current United States Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic with a strong central government. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments guaranteeing many fundamental civil rights and freedoms, was ratified in 1791. In the 19th century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. Disputes between the agrarian South and industrial North over states' rights and the expansion of the institution of slavery provoked the American Civil War of the 1860s. The North's victory prevented a permanent split of the country and led to the end of legal slavery in the United States. By the 1870s, the national economy was the world's largest. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a military power. It emerged from World War II as the first country with nuclear weapons and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. The end of the Cold War and the dissolution of the Soviet Union left the United States as the sole superpower. The country accounts for two-fifths of global military spending and is a leading economic, political, and cultural force in the world. = Battlefield Series = The United States Of America's armed forces appear in almost every-single battlefield game. Battlefield 1942 (2002) The United States Marine Corps (USMC) and the United States Army (U.S Army) both are in Battlefield 1942 fighting against the Wehrmacht and the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN). Military engagements of BF 1942 Pacific Theater *Invasion of the Philipphines *Battle of the Coral Sea *Battle of Guadalcanal *Battle of Midway *Battle of Iwo Jima *Battle of Wake Island European Theater *Operation Overlord *Operation MarketGarden *Battle of Bocage *Battle of The Bulge Battlefield 1943 (2009) The United States Marine Corps (USMC) appear in Battlefield 1943. Military engagements of BF 1943 Pacific Theater *Battle of the Coral Sea *Battle of Guadalcanal *Battle of Iwo Jima *Battle of Wake Island Battlefield Vietnam (2004) The United States Marine Corps(USMC)appears in Battlefield Vietnam along side the Army of the Republic of Vietnam (ARVN) fighting against the North Vietnamese Army (NVA). Military engagements of BF Vietnam *Battle of Quang Tri *Seige of Khe Sahn *Battle of Hue *Battle of Hue (1968) *Operation Flaming Dart Battlefield 2 (2005) The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is depicted in a fictonal war against the People's Liberation Army (PLA) and the fictional Middle Eastern Coalition (MEC) Battalions *1st Force Reconnaissance Company Military engagements of Battlefield 2 Engagements against the PLA *Siege of Dalian Plant *The Battle of Daqing Oilfields *The Battle of Dragon Valley *The Battle of FuShe Pass *The Songhua Stalemate *The Battle of Wake Island 2007 Engagements against the MEC *The Battle of the Gulf Of Oman *The Siege of The Kubra Dam *The Siege of Mashtuur City *Operation Clean Sweep *Battle of the Sharqi Peninsula *The Strike at Karkand *The Battle of the Zatar Wetlands Battlefield: Bad Company (2008) The United States Army (U.S Army) is depicted in a fictonal war against the Russian Federation and Middle Eastern Coalition in Battlefield: Bad Company Battalions *222nd Army Battalion Military engagements of Battlefield: Bad Company Engagements against the Russian Federation *The Battle of Zabograd *Operation End of The Line *Operation Acta non Verba *Operation Crossing Over *Operation Par For Course *Operation Over and Out *Operation Harvest Day *Operation Ascension *Operation Valley Run *Operation Deconstruction Engagements against the [Middle Eastern Coalition *The Battle of Sadiz *Operation Oasis *Operation Final Ignition *Operation Ghost Town Battlefield: Bad Company 2 (2010) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the sqeual to Battlefield: Bad Company. Battalions *222nd Army Battalion Military engagements of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Engagements against the Russian Federation *The Battle of Port Valdez *The Battle of Laguna Presa *The Siege of Panama Canal Engagements against the Middle Eastern Coalition *The Battle of Arica Harbour = Equipment = Assault Rifles *M416 *M16A4 *XM8 *SCAR Shotguns *870MCS Sniper Rifles *M24 *M95 Light Machine Guns *M249 *M240 *M60 *XM8 LMG Pistols *M9 *M11911 Explosives *ATM-00 Anti-Tank Mine *C4 Explosives Support *MRTR-5 Motar designator *LZ-537 *LIFE-2 Autoinjector *DEF-1 Defibrillator *MED-1 Medikit = Vehicles = Light Vehicles *HMMWV *Buggy *Quad bike Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M3A3 Bradley *M4 Sherman Tank *LAV-75 Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *AH-1W Super Cobra *SH-60 SeaHawk *UH-60 Black Hawk *MH-6 Little Bird Aircraft *A-10 ThunderBolt II *F-15E Strike Eagle *F-18 Super Hornet *F-35 Lighting *F4U Corsair *P52 Mustang Boats *Patrol Boat *JETS-1 *Landing Craft Ships *USS Tarawa *USS Essex Emplacements *TOW Missile *M249 Machine gun *M2 Browning .50 Cal Machine gun *ZU-33 Anti Aircraft gun *Stinger Missiles *Phalanx 20 mm AA Gun w/ 8 Air-to-Air missiles = References = *↑http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USA